What Do You Mean ?
by Yostep
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada dua orang bidadari cantik Hyuuga
What Do You Mean?

Chapter 1

Hujan tengah mengguyur desa Konoha.

Gadis berambut indigo tengah berlari kecil menuju sebuah gedung besar.

'Tinggal sedikit lagi!' Batinnya.

Tapi….

Krieeet…..

Gadis itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang, namung gerbang yang menghubungkan jalan dan gedung yang berada di dalam sana telah tertutup.

Seketika suasana menjadi **HENING.**

'Telat lagi!' Batin gadis itu resah.

Ini sudah yang ketigakali gadis itu terlambat masuk sekolah. Biasanya,guru akan memberpolehkan murid masuk, tapi tetap kalau orang itu telat melebihi setengah jam,orang itu harus pulang.

Gadis itu memandang jam tangan nya.

'Jam 7:45…'

Gadis itu sudah keterlaluan, Ia sudah telat 45 menit jangan salahkan dia, itu bukan salahnya , itu karena perubahan di rumahnya.

Flashback:

Pagi hari sudah ribut di kediaman Hyuuga.

Prang!Prang!Prang!

Suara piring pecah terdengar di setiap sudut rumah.

"Sudah!Kita akhiri saja! Aku tau kau lebih senang ke klub daripada dirumah!Perusahaan kita juga bangkrut karena kau memakai semua uang yang harusnya untuk menggaji para pegawai kau pakai untuk minum-minum kan?!"

"Memang kenapa kalau iya?" Kata Hiashi tidak peduli.

"Para karyawan protes karena gaji mereka bukanya naik malah turun!Satu persatu dari mereka mengkorupsikan uang perusahaan!"

"Ah, sudahlah!Kau ini pelit sekali sih? Sekali kali boleh dong!"

Hikari kehilangan melempar guci dari Negeri Jerman yang harganya puluhan juta.

Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mandi, dan berharap saat mereka selesai mandi pertengkaran Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka selesai. Tapi kamar mandi di lantai 2 sedang diperbaiki dan belum bisa dipakai untuk sementara waktu. Sedangkan rumah Hinata hanya ada dua tingkat. Dilantai dua pun hanya ada kamar mandi kamar Hinata dan Hanabi dan perpustakaan kecil. Kalau mereka kebawah mereka takut Kaa-san dan Tou-sanya salah melempar dan mengenai mereka.

Yah, begitulah Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka memulai pertengkaran mereka saat jam 4 pagi dimana Hiashi baru pulang dari minum-minumya. Pertengkaran mereka selesai jam 7 mengemas barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Hikari mengurung diri di dan Hanabi pun turun dan membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca di bawah. Karena sudah telat, Hanabi dan Hinata langsung mandi dan tidak sarapan.

Flashback end

Hinata menghela nafas . Mungkin Hanabi belum teralu terlambat karena Hanabi masih SMP dan sekolah SMP masuknya jam 7:30 hingga membuat dia belum terlalu terlambat.

Hinata memutar balik arahnya dan memandang jalan raya yang mulai sepi.

Hinata memegang erat tas berwarna ungu miliknya.

Drap!Drap!Drap!

Hinata asal menyebrang saja tanpa melihat kiri kanan.

Ia sudah depresi selama ini. Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar mereka harus segera menjual rumah mereka.

Cukup.

Cukup penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini.

Tapi..

Tiiiiinnnnnn!

Ckiiiiiiiiit!

Deg!

.

.

Pandangan Hinata yang awalnya gelap menjadi jelas seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam dan juga berambut hitam.

Hinata Pov's

"Hei! Aku ada dimana?" Tanyaku pada seseorang yang sedang memunggungiku.

"Apa aku sudah berada di surga?" Aku memang tak tahu apa aku sudah berbuat baik di bumi atau tidak,tetapi aku tahu kalau surga itu terang dan neraka gelap.

"Hei!Jawab Aku!Kenapa kau diam saja?!'

Pria itu menyeringai lalu…

Deg!

Ah,aku bisa melihat jelas kalau aku sedang berada di rumah sakit dari obat-obatan dan peralatan kesehatan di ruangan ini.

"Hem.." Gumamku tidak jelas saat Kuperhatikan ruangan ini sekali lagi.

Ah! Aku baru sadar, kalau ruangan ini diengkapi AC, TV dan tempat tidur untuk keluarga yang ingin menginap,dan..Ah!Kasurnya empuk , berarti aku berada di ruangan VIP?Bukankah perusahaan Hyuuga sudah bangkrut? Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?

"Hm, ternyata kau sudah sadar ya?"

Deg!

Aku menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang pria yang kulihat tadi. Di mimpiku mungkin?

"Nampaknya kau bingung ya Hyuuga ? Hm akan kujelaskan nanti, tahan dulu rasa bingungmu."

DEG!

Darimana dia tau aku ini Hyuuga? Dan kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit bersama serang pria?Aarggghhhhh! Semakin tidak jelas!

To Be Continued

Review please!


End file.
